Treinta días en nuestras vidas
by Tanasailorvenusmoon
Summary: De nuestro pasado, presente y futuro.
1. Flores

Flores

Un año más.

Y los años no pasan silenciosos, y Martín sabía de eso.

Contemplaba la cruz central, observándola con la mirada fija pero a la vez perdida, divagante. Se desenguanto las manos, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su campera una cinta de color celeste y, con su mano izquierda, sostuvo las flores de ceibo que había traído consigo: las ató, con aquel lazo del color del cielo en la inmaculada cruz blanca.

Símbolo de valentía y fortaleza ante el sufrimiento.

Arthur, contemplaba las acciones del argentino, observándolo a él y luego a la cruz; para luego perderse entre sus recuerdos otra vez.

Tanteaba el ambiente, procurando acercarse al joven en el momento justo; conocía su rutina en el 2 de Abril. Al llegar, se sentaba, miraba las tumbas, una, diez, cien...quién sabe cuántas veces, luego, recorría el cementerio y, finalmente, se concentraba en la gran cruz.

…

Se arrimó al País del Sur.

Martín, apenas, lo escudriño con sus ojos verdes. Arthur no sabía en qué momento devolverle la mirada. Era consciente de que él le guardaba rencor, tristeza, confusión...añoranza.

Aproximó-algo inseguro pero decidido- una de su manos hacía la cruz, depositándola, cercana a las flores de ceibo.

No tomó mucho tiempo, cuando sintió la calidez de otra mano.

Al principio, se sorprendió, dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia los del argentino, y vio la sonrisa genuina y pacifica plasmada en su rostro. Arthur también sonrió. Ambos, sentían la grata sensación que emanaban sus manos al unirse.

Y, esta vez, Arthur no dudó, colocó, junto con el ramo de Ceibo su flor nacional: la Rosa Tudor, símbolo de la unión.

" _Ex combatientes ingleses y argentinos juegan rugby por la paz"_

" _Campo minado"_

" _Ex combatientes argentinos e ingleses, se abrazan en reencuentro"_

Si sus soldados estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante ¿Por qué ellos no?

Martín, esbozó una sonrisa aún mas dulce y sensible, al igual que Arthur, las mejillas de los dos países se encontraban sonrojadas. Tal vez por el frío, por su propia calidez, qué importaba...

Contemplaron una vez mas la cruz, con sus flores y manos en ella. Dieron media vuelta, y avanzando lentamente por las tumbas, se alejaban del Cementerio Darwin.

Un inglés y un argentino.

Argentina e Inglaterra.

Tomándose de la mano.


	2. Tramposo

Tramposo

Arthur Kirkland era un tramposo.

Sinceramente, Martín no podía creer que el inglés abusase de una de sus debilidades; ¡Y lo peor es que lo hacía tan bien!

Ronroneó placenteramente ante el tacto del rubio, no quería que se detuviera, aunque ello llevara a grandes consecuencias...sobre todo estando en público, ¡Dios!, ¡Debía controlarse y dejar de suspirar! Miro de reojo el rostro del inglés, lucía sonrojado pero con una sonrisa petulante en sus labios.

Tramposo.

Que el argentino le mostrase afecto en presencia de otros era una cosa, pero que Inglaterra lo hiciera...No le disgustaba, ¡Pero lo hacía verse tan sumiso! ¡Para colmo, en las narices de su propia gente! Escuchó varias risas de sus pobladores.

En este paseo por las calles de un parque de Buenos Aires, Martín Hernandez, aprendió varias cosas:

1\. No avergonzar (demasiado) a su pareja con sus muestras (excesivas) de amor en público.

Al sentarse, en este caso, en un banquito; no recostarse sobre las piernas del inglés, sonrojándolo y provocándolo aún más, porque éste tomaría represarías.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

Martín, comprendió, finalmente, que no servía de nada detener al inglés, (tampoco es como si tuviera intenciones de hacerlo) y tampoco es que vaya a poner en práctica lo aprendido.

Acomodó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Arthur, quien se sorprendió, pero continuo con sus acciones.

El argentino volvió a suspirar, las caricias del rubio eran increíblemente tiernas y delicadas, lo adormecían. Y si a eso sumamos que le encantaba que le acariciaran el pelo, era la combinación perfecta.

Besó levemente los labios del contrario.

El atardecer cayó, y aún seguían en la misma posición: dándose mimos.


	3. Hide and seek

Hide and seek

Si no lo encontraba pronto, Antonio lo iba a matar, estaba seguro. Rebanaría su cuerpo con el hacha que siempre llevaba consigo.

Debía calmarse y dejar de pensar estupideces, para encontrar a Martín. Y así, Antonio no lo mataría.

—" _Dios...¿Dónde mierda se habrá escondido?..."_ —Se preguntaba el inglés.

Suspiró, al fin y al cabo todo era su culpa, ¿Por qué, de todos los juegos que hay en su país, le tenía que enseñar _el escondite_?

Flash Back

— _¡Padrino Arthur!, ¡Padrino Arthur! —exclamo felizmente Río de la Plata, mientras corría hacia Arthur, quien lo recibió en sus brazos. Le agradaba que su padrino viniera a visitarlo, muchas veces lo cuidaba cuando Antonio se ausentaba o se centraba en los otros niños._

 _Conversaban plácidamente, el rubio mayor le contaba a la colonia sobre el fútbol. Martín ya conocía aquel deporte, no era que le disgustase, al contrario, le encantaba; pero tenía curiosidad sobre qué otros juegos existían en la casa de Inglaterra, así que se lo preguntó. Kirkland le nombró varios, pero uno llamó su atención: hide and seek._

 _Escondite._

 _El pequeño Martín le rogó a Arthur que le enseñara aquel juego, el europeo al principio dudó...Pero la carita y el puchero de Martín no tardaron en convencerlo._

FinFlash Back

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con esta situación, el niño había logrado comprender el juego a la perfección, tanto que era incapaz de encontrarlo.

Maldición.

—¡El jefe ya llegó!, Fusososososo, ¿Dónde está mi queridismo Plata? — Exclamó España.

Athur trago duro, además de que Antonio lo iba a descuartizar, no había podido encontrar a Plata ¿Dónde estará? Comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Oh, hola Inglaterra —. Saludó el moreno —. ¿Dónde esta Martincito?, Suele andar mucho contigo cuando vienes.

—Hola Antonio —, Correspondió cordialmente el saludo — Ah, respecto a Martín, Antonio, él y yo, estábamos, bueno...—El español lo miro extrañado. No era común en Inglaterra dudar y atropellarse con sus palabras al momento de hablar.

—Kirkland, ¿Qué paso con Martín? —Objetó, serio.

El inglés no tuvo opción, le explico la situación al español, quizás buscándolo juntos lo hallarían.

—Oh, así que es eso —. Sonrió ampliamente el castaño, cuando el rubio finalizó su relato.

El de habla inglesa parpadeó un poco sorprendido —¿No estas molesto, Antonio? —

El nombrado negó —Ven, acompañame —. Ambos caminaron hasta un pequeño bosque.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Antonio?

—Presta atención, escucha bien todo tu entorno —.

El inglés, confuso y preguntándose la razón y en qué ayudaría en la búsqueda de Plata lo dicho por Antonio, suspiró y cerró sus ojos, tratando de escuchar bien todo su entorno.

Abrió sus ojos.

Escuchó pasos y saltos en...¿Los árboles? Miró hacia arriba.

El español sonrió —Martín suele hacerme esto —. Mencionó con pesadez —No es un niño problemático, ni mucho menos sabía jugar al escondite antes de hoy, pero suele esconderse para jugarme bromas o no irse a dormir. Lo suele hacer en los árboles, sabiendo que no es fácil para mí encontrarlo.

El de ojos verdes, decidido a encontrar al rubiesito, utilizó sus sentidos como lo hacía en su época pirata: para encontrar a su enemigo.

—¡Martín! ¡Ahí estas! —Señaló con sus dedo índice a uno de los árboles más altos —Martín, sé que estas ahí, baja —. Pidió, entre molesto y aliviado.

Río de la Plata, saltó, para caer en los brazos de Arthur, quien lo recibió. Un tanto alarmado por "el salto mortal" que había efectuado el menor.

El ambiente era tenso.

—Bien, hola mi pequeño, ire a prepararte algo para comer. Te dije que no sería difícil encontrarlo, Arthur ¡Fusososososo! —Dijo Antonio, apretándole los cachetes a Martín, para luego irse.

El inglés miraba molesto al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás enojado, Arthur? —Preguntó con la voz finita.

—Sí —. Afirmó —Hiciste trampa —. No recordaba haberle explicado todas las versiones del juego: pero sí que al esconderse se mantuviera quieto en un solo sitio. No solo había hecho trampa, lo había preocupado.

—Lo siento. Es que, vi, mientras me escondía en unos arbustos que entrabas a la casa, y pensé que recogerías tus cosas y ya te irías. Y no quiero...¡Siempre te vas rápido, padrino! ¡No me gusta! Así que quise esconderme un rato más, sabiendo que no te irías hasta encontrarme...Y así lo hiciste —. Expresó con una cálida sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes brillosos.

A Arthur se le subieron los colores al rostro. Tembló. Miró la carita tan dulce de Martín.

No podía enojarse con él.

—Aún si no quieras que te encuentre lo haré, ahijado. Nunca nos separaremos. Sin importar qué —. El rubiecito sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños dientitos y besó en la mejilla a Arthur, quien parecía un tomate a punto de estallar.

Curvó sus labios en una reluciente sonrisa, y le devolvió el beso en la otra mejilla. El pequeño, rió dulcemente ante el tacto suave de los labios del inglés sobre su rostro.

—Martín...—Pronunció embelesado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Arthur? —

—I feel as if I've been seeking for you all my life —,

" _Siento como si he buscado por ti toda mi vida"._


	4. Los sabores en tus labios

Los sabores en tus labios

A Martín, nunca le gustó la comida de Arthur (bueno, a nadie le gusta la comida de Arthur), el caso es que, el argentino, ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir lo contrario a pesar de estar en una situación de importancia. No era su problema si estaban en la misma mesa de mármol compartiendo los alimentos con la realeza, no importaba si estaban bebiendo vino y comiendo el pan de la vida en el Reino de Dios, no importaba si cenaban junto a Maradona. No. Siempre que el inglés preparase sus "manjares", estos iban a ser horrendos, incomibles y un auténtico peligro para la existencia de la humanidad.

Aquello no cambió nada cuando formalizaron su relación y comenzaron a vivir juntos. El sureño siempre insistía en preparar la comida, a pesar de la evidente molestia del inglés.

Por eso.

Por eso, Arthur se sorprendió cuando, al besarse, el de cabellos castaños claros le manifestó que sus labios eran exquisitos, tenían un sabor dulce, mezclado con té. Luego de decir aquello, Martín volvió a degustar los labios del contrario, quien se encontraba arriba suyo, compartiendo cama.

Durante el acto, el europeo, no se dejaba de indagar sobre las palabras de su pareja, puesto que al preparar sus platillos, el inglés siempre los probaba en el proceso (preguntándose, luego, por qué si a él le sabían bien a los demás no), entonces, por ende, sus labios deberían estar impregnados con aquellos sabores, que País del Sur-al igual que muchos otros-odiaban.

Martín, sonrió en medio del beso, adivinando los pensamientos de su pareja. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué le era tan excitantemente dulce el sabor de los labios de Arthur, si deberían poseer el gusto de sus intentos de alimentos.

Bueno, qué importaba.

Lo tomó por la nuca, aferrándolo mas a su cuerpo. Saboreando con su lengua la cavidad bucal ajena.

Tal vez, la comida de Arthur lo mataría, pero sus labios también, sí, de diabetes.

— _Ah, que buena forma de morir sería esa, che —_. Pensó.


	5. Trajes

Trajes

Arthur estaba en un dilema.

Miró de izquierda a derecha, analizando los trajes que tenía en sus manos. Uno de Tango y otro de gaucho, respectivamente. No sabía cuál de los dos ponerse.

Culpaba a Francia por meterlo en aquel aprieto. Sí, le había comentado al rubio de cabellos ondeados sobre su situación: le gustaba usar la ropa de Martín. No sabía por qué, es una vieja costumbre que le quedó después de la guerra, rara vez lo veía, rara vez se encontraban. Cuando Martín era pequeño, varias veces se había dormido entre sus brazos o en su regazo, impregnándole el aroma de su _esencia_. También, recordaba que, la última noche antes de dar comienzo al batallón, el olor de sus prendas quedó impregnada en sus fosas nasales, y, al término de está, cuando no podían ni verse a la cara, Arthur, añoraba aquel aroma, y solo lo volvió a sentir cuando se unieron otra vez.

Quizás por eso le gustaba usar la ropa del argentino, al principio, la olía, abrazándola contra su cuerpo como si se lo fueran a arrebatar; luego, comenzó a usarla, se sentía bien. Por tener la _esencia_ de Martín.

Bonnefoy, le respondió, con su carisma característico, que aquello era normal, no era nada inusual compartir prendas entre parejas. Que podría darle una sorpresa a Martin usando alguno de sus trajes nacionales.

Y por ello, ahora se encontraba en aquella situación.

De todos modos, el rubio del rizo, ya lo había visto usando sus prendas; el inglés creyó que reaccionaría de manera incómoda, todo lo contrario: empezó a hablar de lo lindo y tierno que se veía, apretándole las mejillas, inclusive, le sugirió tener sexo con ropa. Inglaterra se negó.

Siempre se había vestido con su ropa informal, el traje de gaucho le parecía de mal gusto, o al menos, no lo adecuado para él. Aunque debía admitir que Martín se veía extremadamente bien en el.

Listo.

Usaría el de Tango, se parecía un poco más a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Solo debía esperar a que Martín regresará, para darle su "sorpresa".

Ahora bien, lo que no esperaba era que su pareja, apareciera vistiendo un frac oscuro, tal y como se utilizaban en la época victoriana.

El sureño, sonrió ladino.

—¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?

El inglés balbuceó, hasta que pudo articular algo coherente —¿Por-por qué estas vestido así? —tragó duro.

—Francis me comentó sobre lo que hablaron —. Inglaterra, maldecía mentalmente a Francia —No te enojes con él, al fin y al cabo no tiene nada de malo. Bueno, me comentó y recomendó exactamente lo mismo: que usara ropa tuya, y recordé, que en el ático estaban guardadas muchas de tus viejas prendas, y éste me pareció la opción correcta. Me queda algo apretado, pero no me parece que me quede mal —, Parloteaba, con sonrisa presumida, sabiendo que el traje le apretaba justo en la herencia española.

Arthur, estaba anonadado.

—Mi traje de Tango, no te queda nada mal, eh —, Levantó sus cejas, devorándolo con la mirada.

Inglaterra, se acercó a Argentina y lo besó, para luego, tirarse encima de él sobre la cama.

Quizás, probar el sexo con ropa, no sería tan mala idea.


	6. Desafío

Desafío

La pareja de rubios nunca rechazaba un desafío.

Por eso, cuando Kiku y Alfred, se aparecieron invitándolos a un evento de Cosplay, ninguno de los dos se negó a ir (aunque, solo lo hicieran por respeto al asiático). Sin embargo, cuando Estados Unidos les dijo: _"Pero deben ir disfrazados, esa es la consigna para todos los países que asistamos. Aunque no me sorprendería verlos sin disfraz. ¡No tienen tanta imaginación como el Hero!"_ Ambos aceptaron la consigna, más que nada por cerrar la boca al norteamericano.

Ahora, era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Martín, había propuesto varias ideas, a Inglaterra le mencionó a Sherlock Holmes para disfrazarse, pero éste se negó, puesto que ya lo había utilizado en varias ocasiones, y solo afirmaría las palabras de Alfred. El argentino, se quiso disfrazar de vaca, a lo que el europeo reaccionó escandalizado por las ocurrencias de su pareja.

Al final, se encontraban mirando uno al otro. Sin saber qué hacer.

—Che, ¿La consigna es disfrazarnos, no?

—Pues sí, de eso se trata el Cosplay, después de todo.

El latino sonrió.

—Arthur, es fácil esto, podemos sacar provecho de nosotros mismos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Sí, vos sabes confeccionar y coser a la perfección, ¿No? —El inglés asintió —,Bueno, a mí, me han encontrado varias veces parecido a Estados Unidos —Manifestó con cierta molestia —. Además, Sherlock Holmes, tenía habilidad para el disfraz. Vos también, me quiero imaginar.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —, Tenía una leve idea, pero tenía que confirmarla.

—Mi amor, —Se levantó con elegancia de su asiento —Tenemos todo al alcance de nuestras manos —,Señaló varias imágenes en el buscador.

El europeo, al principio reaccionó de forma negativa, pero luego, se mostró divertido ante la idea.

Le cerrarían la boca a ese maldito de Alfred.

. . .

Tokio, Japón.

Alfred y Kiku parecía que estaban a punto de desmayarse.

El americano y el asiático, miraban a aquellos dos sujetos como si se mirasen frente a un espejo.

El japonés, comenzó a alabar el gran trabajo hecho por los _cosplayers_ y a fotografiarlos, entre tanto el norteamericano intentaba salir de su shock. Aquellos dos individuos, que habían llegado minutos antes del comienzo del evento, no eran nada más ni nada menos que Martín y Arthur.

Disfrazados de Alfred y Kiku, respectivamente.


	7. Ventajas

Ventajas

A Inglaterra, no le disgustaba ir de _shopping_. El mantener una apariencia impecable era una norma inquebrantable en su esencia de caballero. Por ello, no le molestaba el comprar ropa.

Lo único que le molestaba eran las indecisiones de Argentina.

"Que mejor vayamos a otro negocio, que allá es más barato, que acá hay más calidad", y eso no era lo único, "Ay, ¿Me veo bien? No, mejor me pruebo otro. No sé cuál llevar, ¿Cuál me hace ver más sexy?, Sé que todos, pero, ¿Cuál le da el toque? No hay que fijarse más en la marca, sino en la calidad de la ropa". Era un constante ir y venir de indecisiones, y, si a eso le sumamos el calor de Buenos Aires, era un auténtico caos.

El inglés, suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz, observó de reojo al argentino mientras caminaban por el interior de otro centro comercial.

Nunca pensó que su pareja fuera tan quisquilloso en este tipo de situaciones. Bueno, Martín en si, solía ser muy extremista; o compraba todo o no compraba nada.

Sin embargo, todo caos posee sus ventajas, y no era como si el europeo las fuera a desaprovechar.

—Che, Arthur, ¿Me veo bien? —Preguntó el argentino, mientras salía del probador.

—Creo que un talle menos te quedaría mejor, Martín.

—¿Vos decís?, creo que engordé el fin de semana —. Respondió mientras se contemplaba frente a un espejo.

—El problema no sería si engordaste o no, el problema es que ese talle, te queda grande. Recomiendo que lleves algo más ajustado —Mencionó con su típica seriedad. Aunque, en su tono, se podía escuchar un leve deje de deseo.

Martín, sonrió, no le costaba nada complacer a su pareja. Pidió un talle menor de pantalón, que se ajustaba en los lugares perfectos, parecía hecho a su medida. Procuró enseñarle cada detalle a Arthur, así le daba su visto bueno.

—Perfecto.


	8. Inspección

Inspección

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te parece?

—Un tanto reservado, al menos en frente de los demás. Pero no parece ese tipo de persona que juegue con los sentimientos, y mucho menos que no vaya a dejar las cosas claras si estas le molestan.

—Sebas...Ambos sabemos que Martín, tuvo grandes problemas por culpa de ese inglés. Y...no creo que haga falta decirte que nosotros, también hemos estado involucrados.

Artigas, apretó el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos. La actitud de Daniel no le ayudaba a calmarse, su seriedad poco usual lo descolocaba un poco.

—Hay que confiar en Martín, Sebastián —, Daniel sonrió, con su amabilidad tipíca —. Si él cree que la relación entre ellos puede dar fruto debemos apoyarlo.

—Vos sabes como es Martín cuando se enamora, Daniel —. Manifestó el rubio, con voz áspera —, No es que no confíe en él, más bien...Habrá que vigilarlos.

—Y qué mejor manera que haciéndolo en una salida, ¿No? —Sonrió.

Sebastián se tranquilizó —Sí —respondió con una sonrisa, relajando su semblante.

—Che, ¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? —Martín se acercó hacia ellos, junto con Arthur —, Que yo esté con mi pareja, no quiere decir que me puedan dejar de lado, eh —. El argentino los despeinó —Por fin llegaron, che.

Dispusieron a sentarse, el europeo y el latino (anteriormente) estaban en la barra, esperando a los amigos de este último, quienes habían llegado hace rato; decidieron llegar antes para realizar una "inspección", a la pareja del argentino.

Bien, ya lo habían analizado de lejos. Ahora que el inglés repartiera sus cartas y ellos verían cómo jugarlas.

Antes de que jugara con Martín, solo por las dudas

En tanto, Daniel, mantenía una amena conversación con Arthur, quien al parecer, a pesar de su incomodidad, disfrutaba de la actitud amable y risueña del paraguayo. Aunque, de a ratos, le daban escalofríos, al sentir la mirada tan inquisitiva y directa del uruguayo.

Martín, largó una sonrisa y suspiró.


	9. Orejas de animales

Orejas de animales

Martín, acarició las orejas de gatito, siguió el recorrido con caricias hasta la nuca donde lo atrajo hacia si mismo para plantarle un beso.

Arthur, disfrutaba del momento, entre tanto, acariciaba las orejas de perrito que yacían sobre la cabeza del argentino. De a ratos, le jalaba el rizo. Y Martín jadeaba.

Al final, no había resultado tan mala idea el hecho de probar algo nuevo. El sureño, le rogó al europeo que hiciera de aquellas orejitas de felpa, parte de sus cuerpos. Luego de unas cuantas quejas, el inglés accedió; quien ciertamente se veía muy tierno, según su pareja.

El argentino, suspiraría entre sonrisas si le acariciaban las orejas y el inglés, iba a ronronear entre suspiros. Posteriormente, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos llenaban la habitación, iban a disfrutar hasta el término del hechizo lo mejor posible.


	10. Kigurumis

Kigurumis

Era injusto.

Ciertamente, era muy injusto.

¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

Un pequeño Arthur, de aproximadamente siete años, se encontraba hamacando entre sus brazos a un Martín de dos años, intentando que éste dejase de llorar.

Sí.

Y todo este lío, fue nada más y nada menos que culpa del inglés. Jamás le debió aparecer una publicidad de los _kigurumis_ en su televisión.

Flash Back

 _Inglaterra, yacía sentado elegantemente en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar; disfrutando de su querido té, de repente, apareció en su televisor un anuncio sobre los kigurumis, una nueva moda japonesa, que consistía en una gran variedad de disfraces sobre animales, generalmente, utilizados como piyama: dragones, gatitos, perros, conejos, vacas._

 _Vacas._

 _Vaquitas._

 _Arthur, no pudo evitar dirigir sus orbes verdes hacia su pareja, quien se encontraba bebiendo agua en uno de los extremos de la sala; «probablemente, se vería increíblemente tierno en alguno de aquellos disfraces de animales» pensó Arthur, a la vez que, sin poder impedirlo, la imagen de infante de Martín se colaba en su memoria._

 _Siendo incapaz de eludir sus deseos (o bien, no querer eludirlos) se propuso lanzar un hechizo al argentino, para lograr que retornara a la edad de dos años. Y así, lo disfrazaría con aquellos trajes._

 _Plan perfectamente dulce._

Fin Flash Back

Lo que no esperaba, era que, nuevamente, su magia le hiciera un mala jugada, afectándolo a él también, aunque en este caso, le redujo menos la edad y conservaba sus recuerdos.

En tanto, su pequeña "pareja", seguía llorando, Arthur, recordó que tenía otros kigurumis (capricho de Japón, quien se encargo de repartir varios entre todas las parejas, también de diferentes tamaños, alegando que algún día, podrían usarlas con sus hijos).

Bien.

El europeo, se colocó un disfraz de conejo, comenzando a jugar con Martín-quien tenía puesto un disfraz de vaquita-el pequeño infante dejó de llorar, para dar lugar a varias risitas.

De repente, Escocia entró en la casa.

Arthurito, se quedó sorprendido. No movía ni un músculo. ¿Qué mierda hacía su hermano en su hogar?

—Mmmm, lo sabía —Allistor exhaló el humo su cigarrillo —Tu magia salió terriblemente mal. Ciertamente, aún no has desarrollado completamente tu supuesto talento —Dio una pitada, el pequeño inglés frunció el ceño —No solo te has afectado a ti. Si no, también, a varias parejas en el mundo, incluyendo la mía —Ciertamente, Arthur, no había notado que aquello envuelto en mantas entre los brazos del pelirrojo era la pareja de su hermano...convertido en un niño de dos años —Más te vale que arregles esto rápido...Aunque no esté de todo mal —El escocés, dirigió su mirada hacia el infante entre sus brazos, sonrojándose. Para luego, observar a Inglaterra, quien se sonrojó, se sentía un tanto avergonzado.

Suspiró y decidió acostar a Martín, quien se quedó dormido, y buscar entre sus libros, un método para revertir el hechizo.

—Por cierto, hermano —El menor lo miró expectante —Conejo —. Allistor, articuló suavemente la palabra. Con un deje cómico, sin dejar de lado, su seriedad particular. Se marchó.

Arthur, miró completamente su traje, y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Debía buscar rápidamente una solución a ésto y mejorar en los hechizos para la próxima vez.

Antes de dirigirse a su cuarto de magia, entró a la habitación de Martín y lo contempló durmiendo, se veía completamente tierno.

Sonrió.


	11. Despacio

Despacio

Despacio, suavemente.

Movía sus labios sobre los de aquel joven rubio, lento, casi como una caricia. Notaba que Martín poseía experiencia en ello; seguramente, no tanto como él, pero la tenía, probablemente, sea culpa de aquel bastardo de Francia y de los casanovas italianos. No importaba, se aseguraría de retener en los labios americanos el sabor de los suyos. Y nada más.

Acarició con su lengua, pidiendo entrada, a lo que el latino se negó para molestarlo, sonriéndole en medio del beso.

 _«Dios, maldito mocoso»_ Pensó Arthur. De igual manera, sonrió ladino. Es por eso que aquella colonia (que muy pronto dejaría de serlo) lo volvía loco; no caía enseguida bajo las garras del inglés, como lo hacia cualquiera, cualquier mujer, cualquier hombre, cualquier tesoro. No. Estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo como y cuando quisiera y con Martín era diferente.

Era apasionante y peligroso, casi obsesivo.

Arthur le acarició la nuca, mientras que el latino le permitía la entrada a su cavidad bucal, en un beso francés, creando una frenética y caliente danza.

Martín envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del inglés y éste le acarició el cabello. No sabía por qué, pero su instinto le decía que aquellas caricias eran una autentica derrota para el sureño.

Le demostraría como era caer bajo el Imperio Británico.

Esparció sus besos desde la comisura de la boca del joven y se detuvo en su cuello; se relamió los labios y le plantó un beso húmedo, luego, sopló sobre él. Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Martín y Arthur se sintió victorioso. Se posicionó sobre él, admirando los sonrojos y la sensualidad que desprendía la imagen de Plata.

Sin embargo, todo pasó muy rápido.

El rubio del rizo lo atrajo, plantándole un beso húmedo y caliente, palpando con su lengua; luego, empezó a repartir besos en el rostro y cuello del inglés, quien estaba sorprendido. No creía que Martín llevase las cosas tan rápido, le gustaba aquella inocencia que desprendía, pero ésta faceta no le desagrado en lo absoluto: si Plata quería eso, él se lo daría.

Ambos, se besaban con lujuria, el rubio, mordió levemente el cuello del mayor, arrancándole un jadeo, Arthur se sintió morir, Dios...¿Cómo puede ser que un simple puberto lo haga sentir así...sin control sobre su cuerpo ni sus acciones?

Se miraron, contemplándose con deseo y revancha...Aunque en los ojos de aquel temido pirata parecía haber algo más...¿Amor?

El inglés, sin dar crédito a sus pensamientos, y no soportando más aquel combate de miradas, volvió a besar al sureño, hambriento. En su cuello, besos mojados y leves mordeduras.

Martín, tomó por los hombros a Arthur, dirigió los labios hasta su oído, respirando y besando aquel sitio.

Arthur, volvió a sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo, intentando retener algunos sonidos escapándose desde su garganta.

Martín sonrió ladino.

—Suerte —. Le susurró, para luego irse.


	12. Arropados

Arropados

—Pero, hace frío, Martín.

—¿Y vos qué sabes boludo? ¡Si ésto es una de las mejores cosas de la vida! —Expresó el argentino, introduciendo una gran cuchara dentro del recipiente de tergopol, para luego, dirigirla a su boca para comer el contenido; un alimento congelado de color celeste.

Helado.

Crema del cielo.

Arthur, miró a su pareja, quien se encontraba tapado con una cubrecama y al entorno en el que estaban; el hogar que compartían era cálido y acogedor, gracias a la salamandra, constrastaba con el calador frío de afuera...Le pareció ridículo, ¿Por qué Martín comía helado en Invierno? Lo peor es que, luego, le agarraría una gripe por imprudente (sí, porque también salía desabrigado en las mañanas, tomaba agua fría, en fin, hacía todo lo que no debía hacerse en aquella estación).

El inglés suspiró, no serviría de nada volver a tratar con el latino estos temas, si al final siempre hacía lo que quería.

Arthur, colocó una silla al lado de su pareja (quien lo miraba expectante) para sentarse junto a él, se arropó con el cobertor.

Martín sonrió.

Extrajo mas helado con la cuchara, y lo dirigió a los labios del europeo, éste se sonrojó y al principio se negó, luego de tantas insistencias por parte de su cónyuge, abrió la boca y dejo que el dulce sabor de la Crema del cielo lo envolviera.

—Está demasiado frío —. Manifestó, sobándose la cabeza, el frío del helado le produjo un leve dolor.

—Y sí, ¿Qué queres, no ves que es helado? Boludo —. Articuló el argentino sarcásticamente, recibiendo una mirada de reproche, mientras comía nuevamente.

Miró de reojo al de cabellos platinos, lamió sus labios y, agarrándolo por la camisa, lo atrajo hacía si mismo y lo besó. Arthur, al principio no correspondió por la sorpresa, además de que fue un beso corto.

Martín esbozó una sonrisa tierna y pícara —¿Seguís teniendo frío?

Arthur lucía sonrojado, sin embargo, esta vez él implementó las mismas acciones, besando al sureño.

Y así pasaron aquella tarde de Invierno, arropados y comiendo helado, y de a ratos, comiéndose a besos.


	13. Paciencia

Paciencia

—Es tu culpa, che.

—Dejame en paz, Martín.

—Eh, para un poco, loco. No te la agarres conmigo; ¿Quién te manda a molestar a la mexicana?

—Primero no la moleste, segundo tú no estás en una situación diferente a la mía.

—Primero, sí, la molestaste. Empezaste a quejarte demasiado de su comida: Nunca te metas con la comida de un mexicano —. Vertió agua en un vaso para beberla, tenía la garganta seca —. Segundo, yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Total, siempre le hincho las pelotas y siempre me transforma en , y por cierto, llámame Martina, Alice —Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

La inglesa le dirigió una mirada de reproche, y volvió a verse en el espejo: Su cabello ahora era largo atado en dos colitas; aunque su cuerpo seguía igual, es más, al parecer como hombre tenía más curvas. Negó con la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos, ante la mirada confusa de Martina. Decidió ducharse para despejarse.

—Che, ¿Y vos no podes revertir la magia de Itzel? Ya que tanto te molesta —. Gritó la argentina desde la habitación principal.

—¡Por supuesto que me va a molestar! —Exclamó irritada, desde la ducha —. Y no, no puedo. La magia de los mexicanos es diferente a la mía. Supongo que podría intentarlo, pero...no puedo asegurarte nada —. Dijo, a lo último con voz finita, sonrojándose. Pues recordaba las veces de sus hechizos fallidos, o como estos habían empeorado las situaciones.

Martina suspiró, lo mejor era esperar a que la magia se disolviera sola, a lo mucho, tardaría una semana.

Además, debía admitir que Alice era muy bonita.

No estaría de más experimentar cosas nuevas.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a bañarse junto a su pareja, hasta que un grito le cambió las planes.

—¡Estoy sangrando!

La argentina, largó una estruendosa carcajada, abrazándose a su vientre, en un intento de calmarse.

—¿Qué? ¿N-no sabes lo que es una menstruación, boludo? —Le dificultaba hablar entre risas.

—¡Claro que lo sé!, ¡Pero es diferente saberlo a vivirlo! —Vociferó exasperada, lo que aumentó al escuchar las risas de Martina —,¡No te rías! —Gritó, con voz llorosa.

La sureña, se limpió sus ojos lagrimosos por las risas.

—Che, Alice, cálmate, iré a comprarte toallitas. No te asustes —. Le dijo, con voz suave. Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse el rostro sonrojado de Alice con un puchero.

La latina, salió de la residencia que compartían en Inglaterra, para ir a un mercado y comprar lo necesario.

Largó un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo nublado.

 _«Con que ésta era la idea de Itzel, eh»._ Suspiró nuevamente, esperando poder sobrellevar con mucha paciencia aquella situación.


	14. Casual

Casual

Era un tanto dificíl acostumbrarse.

Martín recordaba que, cuando Arthur se mudó a Buenos Aires (por una temporada) para vivir juntos, se vio en la obligación de enseñarle el estilo de la capital: no por nada era llamada "París de Latino América". Tampoco era como si el estilo del inglés le disgustase: aquellas camisas, baqueros ajustados al cuerpo junto con los mocasines, hacía que el argentino suspirase, le era malditamente agradable y sensual lo bien que le lucían aquellas prendas a su pareja.

Pero, esa no era la manera adecuada de vestirse en un día casual en Buenos Aires, generalmente su vestimenta diaria consistía en baqueros, camisas y/o remeras junto con zapatillas: relajado pero "fachero", según Martín, todo sin perder la sensualidad y la espontaneidad que los caracterizaba, además, de ser funcional para todas las actividades requeridas.

El europeo, poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando. Ahora le tocaba a Martín.

Tuvo que comprar prendas nuevas, puesto que las de Arthur no le entraba ninguna.

Se miró en el espejo; aquella camisa abotonada negra, con mangas tres cuarto, el chaleco en tonos beiges, el pantalón verde helecho claro-que contrastaban con sus ojos- y los zapatos color canela.

No era una imagen a la que estuviese acostumbrado, pero no le parecía que le quedase nada mal.

Y, cuando sintió la potente y lujuriosa mirada de Arthur sobre él, supo que no se equivocaba.

De todos modos, ahora, tenían otros asuntos que atender.


	15. Mañanitas

Mañanitas

—Cinco minutos más...—Gruño Martín, enrollándose con la cubrecama hasta la cabeza, para impedir el reflejo de la luz.

Arthur bufó: la mayoría de los días era lo mismo. Argentina siempre decía "En cinco minutos", ¡Todo giraba alrededor de "cinco minutos! Aún cuando ya era tarde.

—¡Arriba! —Exclamó, tirando de la cubrecama, densenrollando de ella a Martín, quien cayó al piso; articulando un recitado de palabrotas y maldiciones al inglés, que simplemente, salió de la habitación.

—Listo, me voy —. Avisó el argentino, agarrando las llaves que se encontraban en la mesita ratona, y besaba, brevemente, los labios del inglés.

—¿Eh?, ¿Otra vez, no vas a desayunar? —Inquirió algo molesto.

—No, voy tarde, igual comó algo en el camino o cuando llego —. Inglaterra, no creía mucho en eso; varias veces, Martín, se salteaba el desayuno o comía a las apuradas. Todo por levantarse tarde.

—Pero, te preparé el mate, amor —Declaró Arthur. El argentino, le clavó la mirada sorprendido, no era muy usual que el europeo le preparase la infusión. Éste último, se encontraba algo sonrojado, y colocó el matero en la mesa; Martín, resignado se sentó junto al inglés dispuesto a compartir el desayuno, le dio un sorbo a la infusión.

—Muy amargo, perfecto para comenzar la mañana —. Sonrió, dando su veredicto.

—Come ésto, es dulce —. Le dijo el de cabellos platinos, extendiéndole unas galletitas con mermelada.

—Mmmm, yo sé de algo más dulce —Posó sus labios sobre los de Arthur, quien sonrió, en un beso pasional.

Y así, Martín, llegaría tarde nuevamente.

Arthur, despertó al sentir los finos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana en su rostro, por eso, y porque sintió la cama fría.

Recordó que era Domingo, y Martín siempre se levantaba temprano para ir a comprar facturas y bizcochitos recién hechos. El inglés suspiró con un sonrisa: realmente, el hecho de no querer levantarse temprano los días laborales y hacerlo sin problemas un Domingo, al principio le parecía ridículo, luego, comprendió que era completamente diferente el levantarse para hacer frente a las obligaciones, que levantarse para comprar algo terminó de prepararsw un té y el mate, llevándolos a su habitación y su pareja regresó para compartir juntos el desayuno en la cama, entre facturas y bizcochitos, besos y caricias, no pudo hacer más que reafirmar sus pensamientos.

Y claro, la vida nunca había sido tan dulce. 


	16. Silencio

Silencio

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Miedo.

—La puta madre, ¿Por qué no me habré dormido antes? —Susurró Martín entre dientes, abrazándose a su almohada.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y no había podido abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo, a pesar de tener sueño.

Pero, no era su culpa, simplemente no podía.

La oscuridad, la bendita oscuridad.

Había terminado su papeleo del trabajo a las once, luego de un breve descanso, cenó y se duchó; terminó acostándose a las doce y media, completamente cansado, listo para conciliar el sueño.

Doce menos veinte se cortó la luz.

Sinceramente, no comprendía cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte.

« _Para colmo, Arthur aún no ha regresado del trabajo. Mejor, no quiero que me vea así...A ver si en una de esas...se aprovecha_ » Y ahí estaba, cayendo nuevamente los malos recuerdos invadían su mente y lo arrastraban hacia el borde de la inconsciencia.

Tóxico.

Oscuridad.

Cerró sus ojos y se tapó con la cubrecama hasta la cabeza, creyendo que así podría dormir. Error.

Una mano, una mano se acercaba y le apretaba el cobertor contra el rostro, impidiéndole respirar, el argentino se removía, intentando librarse.

Inútil.

Oscuridad.

Cuando, al parecer, la amenaza se desvaneció, Martín, salió de la cama, dispuesto a escaparse, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la habitación, sintió hormigueos y pinchazos en sus brazos, abdomen y pecho. Sintió la potencia de las descargas eléctricas. Picanas.

Ahogó un grito, apretando sus manos contra su pecho, sentía sus latidos elevarse; al punto de volverse doloroso.

Respiraba fuertemente, temblaba, intentaba calmarse. Hasta que escuchó la puerta del comedor intentando abrirse. Gritó fuertemente.

El ruido de la cerradura forzándose para abrise, lo hizo desesperarse aún más: gritaba, su pecho dolía, su cuerpo se contraía fuertemente ante los pinchazos y hormigueos, todo le daba vueltas. Escuchaba voces riéndose de él.

—¡Martín! ¡Martín! —Oyó una voz distorsionada, y unos...no, ¡Miles! ¡Miles de pasos rápidos se acercaban hacia él.

De reojo, vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse y sintió como alguien lo agarraba de los hombros. Alguien, alguien con uniforme militar. Intentó zafarse.

Le sujetó los brazos al contrario, aterrorizado. Sin embargo, el dolor en los suyos propios lo traicionaba. Empujó al otro, quien probablemente cayó.

—¡Martín!, ¡Tincho, amor! — El sujeto, se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Martín, colocando las manos en sus mejillas, intentando calmarlo. El rubio, elevó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo contemplaban con angustia. Un atisbo de cordura quiso arrimarse, pero, el temor se hizo presente de nuevo; y vio unos ojos sin brillo.

Su rostro se transformó en una horrible mueca de odio.

—¡Hi-hijo de puta! —Se esforzó en dirigir un puñetazo a la cara de lo contrario, pero su debilidad se lo impidio: apenas le había hecho un rasguño.

—Martín...¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡Soy yo, el Arthur que conociste desde niño! —La voz del inglés se quebró.

Martín, tragó fuertemente y emitió un sonido de sorpresa: reconoció esa voz.

Miró hacia todos lados, como un niño perdido, contemplando la habitación. Y se encontró con la mirada abatida y preocupada del inglés.

—A-Arthur —Apenas pudo articular, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo y no dejaba de temblar. El europeo lo abrazó contra su pecho nada más al escuchar su nombre.

Las lágrimas del argentino mojaban las ropas de Arthur.

—Love...

—Perdón, Arthur —Expresó con un hilo de voz.

El nombrado negó con la cabeza —No te preocupes, Martín.

El argentino, deshizo el abrazo recibiendo las manos del inglés sobre sus mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas. El rubio del rizo, efectuó las mismas acciones, puesto que Arthur se encontraba en las mismas condiciones

Ambos se contemplaban: sus miradas desbocaban en dolor, abatimiento, angustia, remordimiento y...amor.

Inglaterra besó los labios de Argentina. Cálido, amoroso, desesperación, esperanza.

—Vamos a dormir, amor —. Ambos se levantaron, el argentino ayudado por el inglés.

—Conozco una manera efectiva de dormir, según estudios, disminuye el estrés, da felicidad...—

—¿Y cuál es esa manera efectiva? —Interrumpió Martín, quien se colocó casi al borde de la cama. Se sentía extraño por lo ocurrido.

Arthur abrazó a su pareja por el abdomen, quien al principio se tensó, luego, dejo que el inglés se apegara más a él.

—Le dicen _"acurrucarse de cucharita"_ —Pronunció Inglaterra en su oído, besándole. Antes de dormir, Argentina le besó, brevemente, los labios y ambos durmieron acurrucándose, disfrutando del calor del otro y del presente.

Y, un nunca más por las pesadillas, será implorado.


	17. Lectura

Lectura

Ya habían pasado cinco horas.

Y Martín, seguía concentrado en su lectura, bajo la mirada inquisitiva del inglés, quien suspiró y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse su té, después de todo, ya era la hora.

Mientras colocaba agua en la tetera floreada y la ponía a hervir, contemplaba al argentino: tan absorto en su lectura. No era como si le resultase extraño, sabía que el sureño dedicaba, al menos, cinco horas a perderse entre páginas de novelas, tanto nacionales como internacionales. Aunque era más recurrente verlo leer libros de su país.

El europeo, varias veces lo acompañaba en la lectura, inclusive de pequeño, solía contarle cuentos o inventarle algunos; jamás pensó que a su ahijado se le pegase más el hábito de leer que a él-que sí, se dedicaba leer a alguna que otra novela, pero ni siquiera llegaba a terminarla, además de ser los que dedican menos horas-.

Terminó de calentar el agua, preparó dos tacitas de té y se acercó a Martín, viendo como éste sonreía nostalgicamente, se preguntaba qué estaría leyendo.

Argentina, notó la presencia de Arthur y aceptó la bebida con un ademán de gracia, sonriente.

El inglés, se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras que el País del Sur seguía con su lectura. No aguantó más.

—Martín

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero que me leas.

El argentino, levantó la vista, parpadeando un tanto sorprendido. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya estoy terminando, Arthur.

—Pero, me gusta cuando me lees, Martín.

El nombrado, largó una risa dulce. Recordaba que esa misma conversación la tuvo de pequeño con Arthur, solo que con los papeles invertidos.

Dió un sorbo a su té, cerró el libro para leer el título, ante la atenta y cálida mirada de Arthur.

—"Los dueños del mundo".


	18. Negocios

Negocios

—Por ello, nuestro negocio al instalarse en Inglaterra, provocará un crecimiento global para ambos países —.

—Es un trato —. Ambos hombres estrecharon su mano.

No era nada difícil, para los argentinos, internacionalizar su negocio en suelo inglés.

—Te dije que la producción de ropa formal sería un excelente mercado laboral —Afirmó Arthur.

—Seh, puedo ver que ustedes en verdad poseen buen gusto —.Respondió Martín, con una mirada pícara —. Lo sé, porque no solo permitieron la apertura del negocio debido a nuestra calidad, confección y todo lo grosso que puede hacer mi gente, sino también por algo más.

—¿Y qué es ese algo más, amor? —Inquirió el inglés.

—Que el modelo fui yo, obvio.


	19. Pasos

Pasos

—Sólo un poco más, Arthur —. Pidió Martín, ofreciendo su mano. El nombrado refunfuño.

—Vamos, che, me lo prometiste ¿O no? —Ya sabía la respuesta. Finalmente, esbozo una sonrisa segura y tierna.

—Ok, love. Pero que sepas que lo hago nada más porque un caballero no rompe sus promesas —. Afirmó, levantándose de su asiento. —No porque pongas esa sonrisa —. Desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

—Esta bien, Arthur —. Rió el argentino ante las actitudes de su pareja. Entrelazó una de sus manos con éste último, mientras que la otra la enroscaba por encima de sus caderas. En tanto, Arthur, colocó su brazo alrededor de los omóplatos de Martín.

Listo.

Comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos, acompañados por el ritmo de un Tango silencioso, que sólo ellos conocían.

 _Giro._

El europeo, por poco se tropieza con los pies del sureño.

—Veo, que aún te falta práctica, inglés —. Dijo con énfasis la última palabra, dándole a entender a Arthur su escaso movimiento pasional.

El de cabellos rubio platino, sonrió confiado, acariciando con una de sus piernas las de su compañero.

—Hm, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Efectúas movimientos de mujer? ¿Con eso mejorarás? —Inquirió con cinismo.

El inglés, ejecutó una _sacada_ , sorprendiendo a Martín, pero no impidiéndole seguirle el paso. Éste último sonrió ante tal acción.

—Veo que si has aprendido algo, amor —Articuló con voz sensual —Pero...—Realizó un _gancho_ —. Aún te falta práctica.

—Como buen argentino, enséñame, entonces —. Sonrió, provocándolo.

—No sera difícil...Al menos, no para mí —. _Giro_. _Lápiz._

Y así, se perdieron entre aquellos pasos, _enganche, giro, colgada, caricias_ , efectuaban unos movimientos exquisitos en los cuales uno podría perderse...naciendo así la sensualidad como un pecado.


	20. Probablemente

Probablemente

—Yo te enseñé a hacer el bizcochuelo, ¿No te acordas acaso? —Inquirió el inglés, un tanto ofendido.

Martín lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Había estado a punto de preparar un bizcochuelo, hasta que el inglés interfirió, siendo que el primero le dejó bien claro que no solicitaba para nada su presencia en la cocina.

—Sí, es verdad, vos me enseñaste —Articuló seriamente, sin cambiar su postura —. Pero, que me lo hayas enseñado de pequeño, no quiere decir que yo lo prepare ahora de la misma forma. Además, no sé el resto de los ingleses, pero a vos hasta tus propios postres te salen mal —. Espetó duramente.

Arthur se sorprendió ante la actitud tan dura de Martín, y solamente, apartó la mirada. El rubio del rizo, pareció darse cuenta del tono en sus palabras. Suspiró y se restregó las manos por el rostro, en un acto de cansancio.

Sabía que el inglés sólo quería ayudar, probablemente extrañaba al pequeño y dulce Plata, pero él ya no era así. Aunque podría intentar ser un poco menos...exasperante en algunas situaciones.

—Está bien, cocinemos juntos —Intentó relajar su expresión.

—No hace falta que sientas lástima por mí, Martín —. Ahora el tono de Arthur era frío.

El argentino lo observó detenidamente por unos instantes, no iban a comenzar una discusión por aquella estúpidez.

—No siento, ni jamás sentiría lástima por vos, no digas boludeces —. Volvió el ceño fruncido —Sólo reflexioné, y está bien que me quieras ayudar, solamente que yo lo preparo de manera un tanto diferente.

Inglaterra, lo escudriñó con sus orbes verdes, para luego relajarse. Está bien.

Si su pareja lo deja intervenir lo hará.

No hace mucho que llevan viviendo juntos, deberán hacer la convivencia más amena. De lo contrario, se matarán.

Martín se dirigió a buscar algunos ingrediente faltantes, le mostró a Arthur el vainillin, diciéndole que era para endulzarlo aún más. Éste último no objetó, sin embargo, le preguntó por el relleno.

—Mmmm, no suelo ponerle relleno, pero cuando lo hago es de dulce de leche —El inglés lo miró expectante, no era que no le gustase el dulce de leche, pero...

—Está bien, podemos rellenarlo con tu mermelada de frutillas —. Sonrió el argentino, adivinando los pensamientos del contrario.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estamos haciendo juntos, que contenga ambos sabores. Además...—Sacó el frasco de mermelada de una de las alacenas, y se acercó al inglés —. Me gustan las frutillas.

—Pues obvio, si son de tu cosecha, muy deliciosas —Confesó Arthur, sonrojándose al instante. Martín se sorprendió y luego esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Abrazó a su pareja por la cintura, uniendo sus manos para proseguir haciendo la mezcla. El inglés se sonrojó aún más, mientras que el sureño colocaba el rostro sobre su hombro izquierdo, abrazándolo más.

Martín, agarró una cuchara y la introdujo en el frasco, para luego, posarla en los labios de Arthur y éste degustase la mermelada.

Pusieron la mezcla en el horno, una vez terminada, cortaron, lo que ahora era un alimento esponjoso, por la mitad, para rellenarlo con aquel dulce de fresas.

Ya estaba listo.

Era una tarde muy lluviosa, común en Londres, por lo que ambos disfrutaron de un reconfortante té, junto con su preparación.

—Es una combinación exquisita, al final, no has perdido tu toque, Arthur —. Argentina le guiño.

—Resulta mejor cuando lo preparamos juntos, ¿Verdad, amor? —Expresó el inglés con una sonrisa tierna.

El argentino sonrió, y colocó un trozo del bizcochuelo en su boca, insinuándole al inglés para que lo mordiera, quien lo hizo. Para luego unirse en un beso, entrelazando sus manos.

Probablemente, Martín, permitiría que Arthur participase en la cocina, aunque sólo en la sección de dulces.

Probablemente, sólo un poco.


	21. Batalla

Batallas

El tiempo nunca pasa en vano, y aunque las situaciones los alejaran, siempre se volverían a unir.

Que caprichosa que es la vida.

Si sus gobiernos no querían la paz, el pueblo mismo se encargaría de otorgárselas. El pueblo, el arte...la música.

Así era, si sonaba la canción de Roxanne, al ritmo apasionante y trágico del Tango, si "Música ligera" volvía a llenar los corazones de los argentinos con un acento y acorde distintos: si su gente podía volver a reencontrarse sin derramar sangre, ellos debían volver a encontrarse sin derramar locura.

Martín y Arthur entrelazaron sus manos, mientras se dedicaban miradas de amor mutuo. Si tenían que atravesar nuevamente una batalla, lo harían, una batalla lado a lado; en la que sólo importaba la paz.

Porque, si para las guerras no existen fronteras, para el amor, el arte y la paz tampoco.


	22. Más

Más

—Ya es intolerable —. Arthur dirigió sus orbes verdes,destellantes de furia y tristeza, hacia Martín, quien sólo lo miraba confundido.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó —¿Qué queres decir, Arthur? —Intentó acercar el paraguas hacia el empapado inglés, pero éste lo se sorprendió y frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando para nada su actitud.

El argentino, nada más se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su pareja se dignara a darle, por lo menos, una sensata explicación.

Arthur exhaló fuertemente, procurando que su enojo no le impidiese actuar de forma razonable e impasible. Al menos en apariencia, claro está.

—¿Cuál es la excusa ahora? —. El latino parpadeó confuso —.Explícame el motivo de tu tardanza.

Martín sintió como se le subía la bilis por la garganta.

—¿Vos me estas hablando en serio? — Cuestionó incrédulo —.Fueron diez minutos nomás, Arthur, no rompas las bolas con eso.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, no pienso hacer una escena en medio de la calle —. Pronunció en voz baja, un tanto incómodo por las miradas curiosas recibidas.

— _This is England, nobody with cares you_ —. Sentenció el argentino con sorna, las mismas palabras que alguna vez le había dicho Arthur —. Además, lo decís como si alguien entendiera lo que digo. Me vale verga, lo que quiero entender, y no puedo, es tu actitud de mierda para conmigo.

—¿Actitud de mierda, decís?—Inglaterra no podía creérselo —. Martín, sabes que odio la impuntualidad, y-

—Fueron diez minutos, nada más, che—Interrumpió. Comenzaba a exasperarse...y a exasperalo.

—No es sólo hoy, ésto viene desde hace rato y es cansador. Sabías que ésta cena era importante para mí...¡Y aún así sos un irresponsable!

—Eh, para, tanto quilombo vas a hacer por tu reinita, boludo —Martín chistó, sin medir sus ía rato que no podía pasar tiempo con su amado, todo por culpa de esa señora.

Y aquí estaban, discutiendo,nuevamente, por una causa de ella.

—Cuida tus palabras —. Sentenció furioso —Sí, es mi reina. Y si ella está dispuesta a conversar con nosotros, y se enoja por tu tardanza, la voy a-

—¿No te das cuenta que nuestras últimas discusiones han sido por causa de ella? —Arthur se quedó sin habla —. En serio, si es por lo de la tardanza, perdón. Pero,no discutiré por ella.

—Tú la mencionaste.

—Sé que ese es el motivo principal de tu enojo, suelo llegar siempre tarde, no tendrías porque enojarte.

—Llegué a un punto en el que tu actitud me hartó.

—A vos te harta todo en algún momento —. Exhaló fuertemente —. Mira, Arthur, no tengo ganas de discutir —. Comenzó a alejarse de aquel sitio, sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

Sólo tenía en mente relajarse.

Arthur rió cinícamente.

—Ahí está otra actitud que me harta de ti —. Habló con aquella postura arrogante e impiadosa —. Como siempre, vas a marcharte, a putear y lamentar todo sin hacer nada al respecto —Le dirigió una mirada soberbia —. Bueno, bien dicen que la gente hace al país ¿No?

Y al instante, quiso morderse la lengua.

Atónito por sus propias palabras,contempló a Martín; la mirada que éste le devolvió lo hizo estremecerse.

Esos ojos verdes, tristes, perdidos.

Deseaba que Martín hablará, pero biensabía que no diría nada. Lo había herido.

Y aunque el inglés no quería que fuese así, pudo leer los sentimientos de Martín, en aquellos ojos de hojas marchitas, pudo percibir aquel dolor que, pocas veces, solía aflorar en el argentino.

Aquel dolor aceptado: la resignación.

El latino comenzó, nuevamente, a alejarse de aquel lugar. No le iba a resultar bien quedarse en Londres.

Mientras tanto, el dolor en el pecho de Arthur era insoportable, ojalá que aquellos ojos no le delataran el final.

" _Y si todo de mí te harta, la mejor solución es no discutir más"._

" _No vernos más"._


	23. Menos

Menos

Arthur suspiró, tristemente era un extraño día soleado en Londres.

Sí, tristemente, ya que no podría compartirlo con Martín.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que discutieron, el rubio del rizo no le había contestado las llamadas, ni siquiera los mensajes.

Volvió a suspirar, no era como si él no se encontrase molesto también. La actitud de Martín hacia su reina lo enfurecía bastante, si bien el argentino no hacía nada malo, tampoco hacía nada bueno, solamente mantenía una postura estoica ante la dama, estoica y fría. Y Arthur, sinceramente, no entendía el por qué, si ésta última poseía buenas intenciones...bueno, lo aparentaba.

Y Martín no es de los que aparentan, quizás por eso, aquella señora, no era de su especial agrado. Y mucho menos podía aparentar que si lo fuese.

El inglés, cambió de posición en su cama, recostándose de lado.

Probablemente, la discusión con su pareja (si es que aún lo eran), no hubiera empeorado si no hubiese mencionado nada sobre el pueblo argentino ¿Quién era él para juzgar a un pueblo? Y por eso quería dialogar con Martín, para disculparse, pero, de poco servía llamarlo y enviarle mensajes si éste no atinaba, ni siquiera, a responderle para mandarlo a la mierda.

Estaba decidido, si el sureño continuaba con su postura de silencioso recriminador, él mismo iría hasta Argentina, para solucionar los problemas.

No iba a permitir que se terminara todo, al menos, no así.

Se dispuso a empacar.

—¿Querés un mate?

Dirigió sus orbes esmeralda, completamente conmocionado, esa voz...esa hermosa voz.

Y allí estaba, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, con el equipo de mate y una mochila a cuestas, Martín.

—Wow, no me digas que ya te conseguiste pareja nueva, y te vas a mud- —Enmudeció al sentir un cuerpo contra el suyo. Arthur lo estaba abrazando.

Luego de recuperarse de su asombro, sonrió. No hubiese venido hasta Londres si no estuviese seguro de que el inglés quisiera arreglar los problemas.

Inglaterra no es de los que pide perdón fácilmente, mucho menos después de ignorar sus intentos por hacerlo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, abrazando a su pareja, después de casi un mes sin hablarse, sin verse.

Deshizo, lentamente, el abrazo, y, lo miró, directamente, a los ojos.

—Martín, yo...—Titubeaba, inseguro de cómo continuar. Esquivó los intensos ojos verdes del argentino, suspiró, y le dirigió, nuevamente, la mirada —. Discúlpame, Martín.

Argentina, luego de unos minutos, largó una risa de cansancio.

—Yo ya me disculpe por mi tardanza, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo —. Sonrió, dando a entender que no iba a retractarse sobre nada relacionado con la realeza. Arthur frunció el ceño, luego, largó una risa, con la misma intención que Martín.

—Te gusta hacerte de rogar, eh.

—Y sin proponérmelo, ruegan por mi presencia —Esbozó una sonrisa petulante —. Ahora, ¿Querés tomar mate en la plaza? Extrañamente, es un hermoso día soleado acá, ¿O es tu hora del té?

Arthur tomó la mano de Martín, para dirigirse hacia la plaza, disfrutar de un día soleado en Londres.

Al salir de la residencia, besó los labios del latino, siendo correspondido.

Y ahora, se miraban mutuamente, sus ojos delataban un nuevo comienzo.

Ellos siempre comenzarían de nuevo, sin importar qué.

" _Y si nuestras palabras duelen, la mejor solución es discutir menos"._

" _Nos vernos más, hasta dolernos menos"._

" _Y entonces, comprenderemos, que lo menos que queremos, es no vernos más"._

" _Menos es más"._


	24. A veces

A veces

Y a veces era así.

A veces el silencio inundaba el espacio, el silencio incierto y desconocido,frío e insensible; de esos silencios que agobian a Arthur e inquietan a Martín.

Sin embargo, pese a el estado gélido y amargo que se establecía en el ambiente, era mejor que el silencio continuara por un lapso, el que fuera necesario. Ya que no valía la pena romper el hielo, si eso nada más provocaría una inundación. Más incierta, más desconocida, más fría...

Es entonces, en esos momentos, cuanto Martín se aleja del sitio silencioso, pasa las manos por su rostro en un gesto de cansancio, suspira por el mismo motivo, y se va.

Arthur, permanece durante un par de minutos en la misma posición, hasta que algo lo incite a levantarse, de lo contrario no lo hará.

Y ninguno hablará.

Y a veces era así.

A veces, era mejor que ninguno diga nada, porque no iban a dialogar, iban a prepotear y a reclamar...Y así no servía, no valía la pena amargarse más.

Por eso, aunque pareciera que el silencio se burlaba de ellos, por ahora era un invitado, punzante e irónico, un invitado sin un buen recibimiento.

A veces era así.

Y otras veces no.

En esas veces, en las que alguno preparaba un té o mate al otro, en las que al ver dormido al otro lo arropaba, en las que esperaban al que el otro llegase, en las que se miraban a los ojos...

Es entonces, en esos momentos, que el silencio es buen acompañante, que ya ni siquiera necesita invitación.


	25. Algún día

Algún día

Recuerdo que, en mis tiempos de colonia, el hecho de que Inglaterra viniese a visitarme me resultaba un alivio.Sí, un alivio.

Recuerdo los breves momentos en los que jugaba con él, en el sentido de diversión y no de manipulación, como el que más tarde sentiría.

Más allá de mis desilusiones por las acciones del país inglés, sabía con total certeza que había algo extraño en él. Y no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que comprendí plenamente su comportamiento.

No sé exactamente cuándo fue, pero, aquellas acciones tomadas por el gobierno inglés, allá por 1974 me impresionaron bastante (sabiendo perfectamente que por sus venas corría la sangre sucia y egoísta de los piratas).

Fue hasta que vi los ojos brillosos de Arthur, como pocas veces los había visto, concebí el regocijo que sentía y en mi pecho experimenté un sentimiento cálido, como hacía tiempo que no experimentaba.

Nos dirigimos la mirada, nuestros ojos irradiaban el brillo inocente y alegre de la niñez; la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, como una nueva familia.

Inglaterra, Argentina y Malvinas.

Luego de hermosas confesiones por su parte, y demás hechos que no narraré para evitar quebrarme, me colocó el anillo.

Unimos nuestras manos, mientras la noche caía, las estrellas, la luna, nuestros anillos, pero, sobre todo, nuestros ojos, brillaban como nunca.

Luego, los anillos se perdieron, la familia y el brillo en mis ojos también.

* * *

Arthur contemplaba la caja con los anillos en su interior. Aquellos anillos que Martín había dado por perdidos (según él), sin embargo, el inglés los había recuperado, y su mente se inundaba de los recuerdos melancólicos y amargos, preguntándose si era buena idea el volver a utilizar esos anillos o, por el contrario, comprar unos nuevos.

Contempló a Argentina, quien se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, probablemente, a causa de sus propios pensamientos.

Inglaterra suspiró y pensó en la situación actual sobre Malvinas, no podía culpar a nadie, sabía que los jefes de Martín conformaban parte de un circo; eran payasos, hacían el "hazme reir" para el público de afuera, y para los que conviven con ellos, hacían de titiriteros, ni siquiera de público.

A veces se preguntaba por qué las cosas no podía ser de otra manera, y de quién estaba en manos de que eso fuera así.

Así, sin heridas.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Cerró la cajita y la guardó. Se dirigió al lado de su pareja, que no se percató de su presencia hasta que el inglés posó su mano sobre la de él, causándole un pequeño sobresalto.

Kirkland le dijo que se calmara, que a pesar de estar vestido de verde, no era ningún dólar. Martín largó una carcajada, sí, el chiste horriblemente malo le causó gracia.

O se reía para no llorar, una de dos.

Arthur se sonrojó y esquivo la mirada, mientras apretaba la mano del argentino. Cuando volvió a mirarle, éste último había vuelto a su estado anterior.

Otra vez el dolor en su mirada, y Arthur sentía que se ahogaba.

Después de contemplarlo por un breve momento, se dispuso a observar el paisaje, mientras que no podía evitar pensar que los anillos fueran acompañados con una vestimenta de casamiento.

Quizás, algún día.


	26. Ironía

El festejo había terminado, había pasado alrededor de una hora.

Y Martín seguía sentado sobre el sillón en su sala de estar. Sentía ganas de vomitar, había comido demasiado (de nuevo) y el hecho de estar festejando en un lado, y estar corriendo hacia el otro para concurrir a una marcha (tan impredecible como él) no ayudaba.

Que sí, estaba acostumbrado.

Que sí, estaba contento, pese a toda la situación, sentía que, al menos cierta parte de su gente estaba con él.

Pero también estaba cansado, cansado de repetir los mismos errores, la misma mierda. Y el hecho de que con Arthur estaban distantes.

Sabía que todo había sido su culpa,varias veces no podía controlar su lengua, que parecía moverse y escupir palabras venenosas, como si el fuera una víbora que acumula veneno en todo su cuerpo, llenándose de rencor.

Suspiró y se paso las manos por el rostro. Quería hablar con el inglés, pero su orgullo se lo impedí debía disculparse, no es como si Arthur no se reprochara todas las noches los daños que hizo.

Entonces, escuchó pasos, y no, no era su imaginación, el rubio se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con un regalo entre sus manos, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada reflejaba enojo, pero a la vez, algo de comprensión.

Martín apenas lo miró, no sabía cómo reaccionar, volvió a pasarse las manos por el rostro, suspiró mas fuerte, se levanto y se dirigió hasta el equipo de música, colocó un CD y una canción comenzó a sonar; Arthur se sorprendió, ya la había escuchado, varias veces, cuando caminaba por las calles de Argentina, en cumpleaños infantiles.

 _Nunca pensé que encontraría  
alguien distinto como vos_

En ese momento,Argentina miró a Inglaterra con un sonrisa melancólica y juguetona,hacía rato que esa maldita canción le recordaba al inglés, y su relación con él.

—" _Si fue difícil el encuentro...—_ Comenzó a cantar, mientras bailaba al compás de la canción —. _conocerte,conocerte fue un error_ —.Movió sus caderas hacia ambos lados, inventándose pasos de baile,mientras miraba divertido como Arthur fruncía el ceño —. _"En tantas cosas yo te odio, que me hace mal estar con vos.._.—La expresión del inglés se tornó inquietante, y algo afligida,recordaba las horribles discusiones que había tenido con el sureño,sin embargo, decidió esperar —. _"Quisiera tenerte muy lejos, olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos..."_

Arthur,sin poder evitarlo, sonrió divertido. Ya sabía a donde quería llegar Martín,conocía (en gran parte), la letra de la canción.

Sin embargo, quiso seguirle el juego, a su manera. Se dio media vuelta, aparentemente para irse. Sonrió con suficiencia, al escuchar como el argentino corría hacia él. Lo tomó por los hombros para girarlo. Ambos se miraron con suficiencia y picardía, mientras Martín seguía cantándole.

—" _Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora...—_ Martín le besó, muy brevemente los labios, dándole a entender como le gustaba esa sonrisa, Arthur se sonrojó y rió —. _"Esos ojos verde cielo y tu forma de mirar"_ —Se acercó mas a él, dirigiéndole la mirada verde con más intensidad —. _"Odio de vos como se mueve tu boca, lo que siento si me rozas, lo que dices al hablar..._ —Arthur acarició las mejillas de Martín y besó una de ellas. Este último, tragó duro y se sonrojó. Se maldijo el haber cantado esas estrofas, lo delataban completamente —. _"Odio de vos que no te odio"—_ Gruñó al pronunciar esa oración, como si verdaderamente lo molestara. Pero, lo molesto no era sus sentimientos, si no lo irónico de ellos. Arthur rió, se le hizo graciosa la mueca molesta y pensante de Martín — " _Ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo mas...—_ Agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo acercó hacia él y unir sus labios en un beso demandante.

 _Porque creo que te amo  
mas que a nadie,  
mas que a todo yo te amo,  
yo te amo, no te odio._

Arthur supuso que ahora le tocaba cantar. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría,así que sólo improvisaría según sus emociones. Se separó abruptamente del beso.

—" _Me pasan tantas cosas juntas..._ —Largó un risa sin humor —. _que se me parte la razón"_ —Miró de forma divertida a Martín,quien rió —. **"** _En mi cabeza yo te odio, y mi corazón, mi corazón está con vos" —._ El argentino largó una carcajada, alejándose de Arthur, quien se cruzó de brazos, le causaba mucha gracia, cuando éste pronunciaba "vos", ya que no solía hacerlo a menudo, sólo para molestar al argentino.

 _Será el comienzo de una historia,_

 _será tal vez un gran amor._

El europeo escuchaba su escandalosa risa, con molestia, puesto que había arruinado el "momento romántico", impidiéndole seguir cantando.

 _Es tan intenso lo que siento,_

 _es tan grande,es tan grande esta pasión._

Otra vez la letra lo volvía a identificar, no pudo más que suspirar y acercase a su pareja.

—" _Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa...—_ Sonriendo con malicia, tiró del rulito. Argentina, sonrojándose, detuvo su risa, sorprendido —. _esa risa que es tan fresca... —_ Esta vez fue el inglés quien rió, mientras el sureño, aún sonrojado,le expresaba todo su enojo haciendo un puchero —. _tu carita de muñeca"_ —le apretó las mejillas, pensando en lo lindo que era hacer ín, con un pensamiento totalmente contrario, sacó las menos del inglés de su rostro, avergonzado. Esquivando la mirada.

Arthur sonrió jactándose.

—" _Odio de vos tus colores estridentes_ —Manifestó un tanto pensativo. Si bien, el argentino poseía buen gusto para vestir, muchas veces, hubiese sido mejor que jamás hubiera usado ciertas prendas. El sureño rió, recordando algunos vestuarios alocado, en aquel momento le gustaban, así que no se arrepentía...— _y tus tules y tus flores"_ —Bueno,no del todo —." _Tan hermosa y diferente"_ —Arthur curvó sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa. Sí, era ín era hermoso, no sólo físicamente, y diferente; estando con él, Arthur se sentía diferente, era un sentimiento demasiado intenso. Se le hacía difícil explicarlo. — _"Odio de vos, que no te odio"_ —Tuvo ganas de reírse nuevamente —." _Ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo más..._ —Martín lo abrazó con fuerza, lo que impresionó a Arthur. La pareja se contempló profundamente —. _"Porque creo que te amo más que a nadie, más que a todo yo te amo, no te odio"_ —. Finalizaron la canción y se besaron.

Al separarse, ambos rieron con ternura.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Martín —.Expresó Arthur, con una voz suave y su mirada cálida, entregándole el regalo, que había tenido que guardar en el bolsillo de su abrigo.


	27. Ridículo

Ridículo

 _¿Cuándo dejaran de hacerlo?_ Era la pregunta que se hacían todas las naciones.

Arthur, durante las reuniones, se sentaba a una distancia "prudencial" de Martín, no porque éste último lo molestara o algo por el estilo, más bien lo ignoraba, y Arthur no sabía que era peor. Por eso se sentaba lejos, para poder mirarlo tranquilamente.

Sí, mirarlo.

Mirar a Martín.

No solamente en las reuniones, en algún otro momento donde se encontraban él lo miraba, suspirando como sólo un enamorado lo hace, como sólo Martín y Arthur podían hacerlo. Porque Martín también lo miraba.

El latino miraba los cabellos rubios del europeo, y se sonrojaba cada vez que éste largaba una sonrisa. Arthur disfrutaba de escuchar la voz de Martín, por más que dijera tonterías, y se imaginaba compartiendo una tarde de té con él.

Todo era maravilloso, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaban, entonces, se miraban con un odio bien actuado, o comenzaban una ridícula discusión, ante los suspiros cansados de las demás naciones.

 _¿Cuándo dejaran de hacerlo?_ Se volvían a preguntar, observando la ridícula situación.

Sí.

Era algo bastante ridículo seguir negando su amor.


End file.
